Familia
by Vismur
Summary: One-shot. La familia de Charles desde el inicio. Erik/Charles. Slash. Basado en X-Men Primera Generación.


_Mi primer fanfic de X-Men, basado en la película de Primera __Generación, ya creo que los realizadores lo hicieron a propósito para que malinterpretemos con nuestras mentes tan sucias, enserio, ellos tienen la culpa._

_Dedicatoria: Se los dedico a mis dos amigas que odian esta pareja (morboso placer de verlas sufrir), que a pesar de eso, leerán mi historia, chicas las adoro, y prometo no tortúralas con esta pareja… mucho._

_Advertencias: Mención de Mpreg, Crack, cosas sosas, lo siento, mi fuerte no es el drama, quizás algún día._

_La película ni el comic me pertenecen, pertenecen a Marvel, y a sus respectivas mentes creativas, jamás llegare a crear algo como esto en mi vida._

_Notas: __Una clase de universo alterno donde no hay Shaw (que me cae gordo)._

_P.D. __Habrá quizás algunas cosas que no concuerdan, si las encuentran no duden en avisarme, y gracias por leer._

"…" _Pensamientos_

_- … - Diálogos _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**FAMILIA**

**ONE-SHOT**

El inicio de la familia es siempre un paso importante, por que desde ese momento, tendrás bajo tu espalda la responsabilidad de mas seres vivos a tu cargo, darles de comer, de vestir, de estudiar, de juegos, de cumplir sus derechos y tener la suficiente autoridad para poder imponer reglas.

Siempre creyó que conocería una linda chica, es especial mutante, alguien que entendiera su don, sueño que se fue por la borda el día en que conoció a Erik Lehnsherr. Cuando vio al osado hombre intentar perseguir una lacha que iba a toda velocidad mar adentro, ese hombre, que poseía una intrigante habilidad para controlar los metales a su voluntad, intento jalar con su poder a la alejada maquina acuática, Charles Xavier, evito que cayera al agua cuando estaba presionando demasiado.

"_Erik calma" proyecto su pensamiento a través del otro hombre mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda para evitar caer al agua. Por la sorpresa de la inesperada intromisión, dejo la lacha y de todas formas cayeron al frio liquido._

_- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – pregunto el hombre alarmado sacando la cabeza del agua._

_- Tu tienes tus trucos y yo los míos – sonrió a su compañero de agua – ambos somos iguales - su sonrisa de amplio de ser posible – vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí – dirigiéndose al muelle._

Después de eso, se enteró por que estaba como desquiciado en querer sacar una lancha y luego clavarle un puñal en la garganta al piloto de ese transporte. Le habían robado, sus credenciales, boletos de avión, dinero, documentos de la empresa que manejaba, todo menos lo que traía puesto. Charles después de presentarse y avergonzarse un poco por la situación le ofreció su hogar en lo que daban fe a la policía para atraparlo.

O más bien dicho, en lo que Charles alardeaba un poco de sus poderes para encontrar a los culpables y mandarlos, literalmente con la justicia…

Pero en lo que eso pasaba, ambos convivieron en casa del ingles, ya que era obvio que el polaco, no tenía nada, además había sido realmente culpa de él que se hubiera mojado.

Así pasaron un día, dos, una semana, dos semanas, un mes, y en ese tiempo habían descubierto que él otro era una persona completamente intrigante, con ideologías un poco distintas, pero aun así gustaban de la compañía mutua. Raven fue completamente divertida de esta situación para avergonzar a su hermano, dándosele muy bien.

Así que cuando encontraron al ladrón, Erik tuvo que volver a casa, tenia asuntos que atender, pero siempre regresaba a visitarlo, y pasar una buena temporada juntos como amigos, pasando dos años más. Contándose sueños, infancias, trabajos y algunos secretos ocultos.

Y aunque las visitas de Erik eran continuas, cada vez fue más difícil separarse, había necesidad de estar juntos, el único consuelo que les quedaba es que estarían juntos pronto.

Pero Erik Lehnsherr era un hombre de decisiones atrevidas, así que mandando su vida en Polonia al averno, hizo de Inglaterra su nuevo hogar. Y cuando Charles quiso abrir una escuela para todas aquellas personas con sus mismas capacidades, él le apoyo.

Su primer alumno, Raven no cuenta era su hermana y ya vivía en su casa, fue un muchacho muy inteligente, Hack McCoy, tenia grandes capacidades como constructor de maquinas asombrosas, fue por accidente su encuentro, con un rápido escaneo a su mente, que no debería hacer, supo lo que necesitaba, y lo demás fue fácil, Hack parecía muy emocionado de conocer a más gente con él.

Y demostrando ser un egresado precoz de la universidad de Harvard, y unos secretos mecánicos de algunas mentes maestras, pronto el muchacho puedo crear maquinas que ayudarían a la escuela, una de ellas fue Cerebro.

_- ¿Funcionara?__ – pregunto Raven al chico._

_-__ Todos los cálculos están para funcionar, pero ahora lo probaremos – dijo señalando el casco lleno de cables._

_- ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo? – pregunto Erik viendo esa cosa._

_- Vamos Erik, que esto es emocionante – contesto con felicidad el telépata._

_- Entonces profesor, intentémoslo – Hank le señalo el lugar para colocarse y poniendo el casco. Pronto estaba en los controles de la maquina y haciendo todo funcionar, llenando una hoja con coordenadas de más como ellos, muchos más._

El segundo alumno fue Alex, el muchacho necesitaba algo más de control debido a su don tan inestable, pero se adapto fácilmente a su nuevo hogar, aunque parecía molestar bastante a Hack, le estaba muy agradecido por su ayuda en el su catalizador de energía.

_- __Así que... – intento decir algo al ver lo que el consideraba un aparato raro._

_- Es un catalizador, te ayudara – contesto mientras Hank le colocaba dicho aparato._

_- ¿Estas seguro que funcionara? – pregunto a Charles quien miraba con una sonrisa a los más chicos._

_- Por supuesto__ – le devolvió una sonrisa tranquilizante – pero de todas formas estaremos fuera por si las moscas, vamos Hank – y ambos salieron dejando al rubio solo._

_- Gracias – dijo en un puchero mientras daba su primer tiro._

Su tercer alumno fue una chica llamada Ángel, después de verla con cerebro en un lugar inadecuado, fueron por ella lo más rápido posible. Ella parecía muy feliz de saber que no tenia que preocuparse demasiado en un tiempo y conocer gente igual que ella , además podría terminar de acabar sus estudios.

_- Tengo alas – comento feliz mientras las extendía, cuando le preguntaron cual era su habilidad._

_- Que bonitas – murmuro Raven emocionada, parecía que las chicas congeniaban bien._

_- No es todo, también esto – y escupió su acido, sin percatarse que estaba en la sala, el acido cayo al sofá, la tela se desfiguro y apareció un pequeño incendio._

_- ¡Apagar! – dijo Hank al ver lo rápido que se consumía el mueble. Erik salo la situación gracias a una cubeta de metal, todos vieron a la chica morena, quien estaba avergonzada. _

_- __Lo siento – dijo nerviosa, mientras Charles miraba todo completamente divertido._

Su cuarto alumno fue Sean, alguien bastante tímido, pero que tenia un talento con la voz, no, enserio, cantaba muy bien, aunque quizás venia de sus pulmones, cuerdas vocales y demás sobrehumano.

_- Creo que podrías volar __– murmuro pensante Charles, una vez visto las peculiaridades de las habilidades vocales._

_- Señor, tengo pulmones mutantes, no alas como Ángel – la aludida solo le guiño el ojo._

_- Me refiero a que las ondas que liberas podrían ser supersónicas – mientras se encaminaba a la mansión - Hank te tengo un encargo – y el muchacho de lentes le siguió._

_- ¿Que? – pregunto un poco nervioso el muchacho. _

_- Solo __ponte lo que te dé, y salta de donde te diga o yo haré que lo hagas – dijo el polaco mientras también seguía a los otros dos._

_- Esos dos me quieren matar – chillo un poco indignado._

La vida era buena, no había queja de eso, ¿Y como llegó a una relación romántica seria con Erik Lehnsherr?, oh, el poder de un juego de ajedrez, vodka en exceso y algunas hormonas alborotaradas por ahí y por acá. Ya había dicho que su sueño había sido se conocer una linda joven, que quedo destrozado al conocer a Erik, y no es por que le quitaba tiempo, no que va, si no por que le gustaba el polaco, era todo lo que estaba buscando, con muchos litros de testosterona incluidos.

No que él se quejará, bueno, su parte inferior si por un tiempo, pero después de lo bochornoso de la situación y despertar desnudos en plena biblioteca, como si hubiera pasado un huracán, un poco de conversación no hizo daño, en realidad, se gustaban desde hace bastante tiempo, concretando, desde los primeros meses que se conocieron.

Rieron a carcajadas durante horas por lo ridículo de la situación en general, pudieron haberse ahorrado tiempo solo viendo las señales, que eran bastante obvias, aunque comprobando en carne propia la teoría de que el amor te vuelve tonto. Al subir a sus respectivas habitaciones a cambiarse y bajar de nuevo se encontraron con todos los jóvenes en la mesa desayunando gratamente,

_- Los tortolitos bajaron – dijo Raven feliz, sin descaro alguno__ cuando los vio llegar._

_- ¡Raven! – llamó la atención un sonrojado charles._

_- Así que por fin son novios, ya era hora – dijo Ángel mientras __tomaba una rebanada de pan tostado y le untaba mermelada._

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto un poco desconcertado Erik, intentando en vano ocultar su vergüenza._

_- El sexto sentido de una mujer – respondiero__n Raven y Ángel al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Hank, Sean y Alex rodaran los ojos._

_- Eso y la "música" de anoche – dijo con burla Alex, oh la venganza era dulce, Charles de tapo su cara por la vergüenza mientras Erik intentaba no huir de ahí._

_- Bueno, dejar el chisme – respondió con irritación el polaco._

_- Tranquilos, de todas formas, ya los veíamos como nuestros padres, esto solo lo rectifica – dijo feliz Raven, mientras otras cuatro cabezas asentían._

_- Quitando eso, gane la apuesta chicos – dijo un feliz Alex, al principio estaba reacio al oír los planes de conspiración de las chicas, pero bueno, había ganado dinero, así que bien por él, cuatro quejas se escucharon._

Así que dejando de adoptar niños, por que prácticamente cada nuevo alumno nuevo, los vería como figuras paternales, decidieron arreglar sus asuntos personales primero, como casarse legalmente a los tribunales ingleses, bueno, legalmente como dice la palabra, no, pero algo parecido.

Y cuando todo parecía en orden y poder admitir nuevos estudiantes, ¡Sorpresa! , una nueva etapa se instauro en su vida.

_- ¿Pero como es posible? – pregunto un Charles aun en shock, del buen shock por supuesto._

_- Creo que eso es fácil Charles – empezó a decir Erik, con cierta emoción en su voz – somos mutantes – termino de decir, recalcando esas palabras._

_- Sigo sin entender el punto – dijo el telépata con reservas._

_- Charles – lo abrazo – tenemos un "hijo" con voz de campeonato, otro con fuegos artificiales integrados, otro que es un genio y tiene una gran habilidad con los pies, una chica que es azul y otra que tiene dos alas en la espalda, pero no puedes creer que este esperando un bebe – termino de decir con cierta diversión ahora, la euforia por la noticia le había traspasado las venas._

_- Si lo pones de esa manera – dijo el telépata un poco avergonzado. _

Con la noticia del bebe, tuvieron que hacerse nuevas adaptaciones a la casa, y los pronto "tíos" también estaban emocionados.

_- Será niña – dijeron las únicas féminas de la casa y la discusión._

_- No, será un niño – contraataco Alex, Sean intento tranquilizar el asunto._

_- Apostemos – sonrío con diversión Raven, Alex acepto de inmediato._

_- Erik, calma, no les hagas caso – Charles intentaba calmar a su esposo, a quien no le gustaba que hablaran de su bebe de esa manera. Este en respuesta solo gruño, mientras el telépata reía divertido ante la situación._

Y de hecho, ganaron las chicas, un 14 de abril nació su preciosa Susan Lehnsherr Xavier, que heredo los preciosos ojos de Charles, además de la boca, nariz, y tono de piel, mientras que de Erik heredo su color de pelo, las cejas, orejas y seguramente la altura. Se veía bastante larga a todo bebe que hubiera visto de la misma edad.

Aunque su bebe era adorable y no era tan intranquilo, había días en que no podía dormir mucho. Siempre supo que no seria fácil, y aunque su primera experiencia fuera nada menos que su hermana adoptiva, y tuvo sus altibajos, fue una experiencia sensacional, pero no era lo mismo. Ni mucho menos lo era cuidar de otras cuatro personas, ya que estaban grandecitas y no fue en realidad un gran reto. Cuidar un bebe era completamente diferente.

_- Me pregunto que clase de habilidades tendrá nuestra querida Susan – dijo con alegría __Raven, mientras Charles alimentaba a una adorable bebe de 5 meses._

_- Apuesto que tendrá las mismas habilidades de Erik – dijo Alex – cosas de metal y esas cosas._

_- Yo creo que también será telépata como su madre – respondió Raven._

_- Padre, Raven, padre – dijo con calma Charles._

_- Y si le salen alas de ángel – dijo emocionado Ángel – yo le enseñaría a usarlas._

_- No lo creo, concuerdo con Raven – dijo Sean._

_- Quizás posea la telekinesia – dijo Hank concentrado en su comida._

_- Concuerdo con él – una pequeña chica pelirroja, Jean Grey, una nueva alumna, sentada al lado del chico de gafas claras, y un niño más o menos de la edad de la pelirroja pero llevaba gafas de sol, un nuevo alumno también, Scott, asentía con la cabeza._

_- ¿Por qué? – preguntaban curiosos, que tres mentes muy distintas pensarán lo mismo._

_- Es lógica – dijo el pequeño Scott._

_- Uno de sus padres mueve cosas de metal, y el otro tiene una mente capaz de leer pensamientos – continuo Hank._

_- Mover cosas con la mente – terminó de decir Jean como si fuera la cosa más obvia._

Aunque no descubrirían hasta los 8 años de la niña, que Susan era una caminante de sueños, capaz de meterse en los sueños de los demás y poder manipularlos a su antojo, si quería, también demostró tener una gran mente genio como sus padres.

A los 10 demostró ser también poder usar la telequinesis, ganando Hank, Jean y Scott una jugosa recompensa gracias a los intereses en el banco.

En fin, tenía una gran familia, tantos alumnos que lo consideraban su padre, a Erik y a él, su pequeña Susan, era cansado, pero estaba muy feliz. Acurrucados ambos en esos momentos en un árbol, disfrutando el gran picnic familiar, y valla que era grande.

- Oye papá – Su ya no tan pequeña Susan le miro con sus grandes ojos azules, usando el precioso vestido crema de que le dio la "tía" Raven.

- ¿Qué paso cariño? – pregunto Erik, mientras se levantaban un poco, para ver tener una mejor visión.

- ¿Cuándo me darán un hermanito? – pregunta inocente, mientras todos se congelan ante esa pregunta.

- Creo que Susan tiene razón Charles – dijo Erik sonriendo de forma traviesa.

Su vida estaba llena de sorpresas, pero que se le iba a hacer, así le gustaba a él.

FIN

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Gracias a todas las personas que lean esto, me hacen feliz._


End file.
